Technical Field
The present application generally relates to electronic commerce, and in particular, to commerce through a smart television.
Related Art
Currently, there are many ways to share a wish list with others, such as through email, mobile devices, social networks, and Internet sites. Wish lists allow a user to show others items the user may wish to receive or obtain. Receivers of wish lists may include friends, business associates, relatives, and the like who may desire to make a purchase of an item on the wish list to give to the user.
Because a main purpose of a wish list is to be able to share with others and possibly receive an item from the wish list from a wish list recipient, it would be desirable to provide recipients with an easy, convenient, and fun way to receive and purchase from a wish list.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers are used throughout the drawings to refer to the same or like elements.